A Symphony for a New World: A 1983 Doomsday Tale
by mdc1957
Summary: 26 years after the world nearly ended in atomic fire, a new order has emerged from the ashes. For Austria, his days with Hungary continue to haunt him. But in the cold outskirts of Sopron, both worlds converge. And an old love fulfills a lost promise.


Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

This is the finalized followup/sequel to _A Wasteland Melody_, a crossover with the post-apocalyptic Alternate History, _1983: Doomsday_, which follows a world after a nuclear holocaust ensued. Unlike in the earlier story, I tried to give Austria a happier (or at least more hopeful) ending. Also, in addition to the rather explicit AustriaxHungary, here be some _heavily_ implied SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein and references to Romano, who in this AU is known as Mafia-controlled Sicily. If there are any warnings, it would be on implied sex and character death. Hope that helps.

As an aid, Partium is the name of the survivor state in the eastern fringes of former Hungary. The Dual Monarchy was the other name of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. And Sopron is the name of the Hungarian city and region bordering Austria; it used to be called _Odenburg _during the Habsburg years. As for some of the translations:

_Gott in Himmel_ - "God in Heaven" (German)  
><em>Szerelem<em> - Love (Hungarian)  
><em>Nem<em> - No (Hungarian)  
><em>Ich liebe dich<em> - "I love you" (German)

Also, for those who've read the previous version (_A New Symphony for the Wastes_), my apologies. After going through the earlier fic, I had to revise it to the point that it might as well warrant a new story; there were frankly a number of abrupt, out-of-place and loose threads that had to be rewritten. That said, I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did making this.

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Symphony for a New World<em>**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Tale through a Nation's Eyes._**

Somewhere near the Sopron Frontier. 2009.

After exhausting every piece he could remember, Austria let the final note echo through the cottage as he got up to close the windows. _It's too breezy,_ he thought, or rather forced himself to think, taking care not to have his eyes glance for too long at the box sitting by the piano for the past hours. It would have been delusional to deny what it was: a relic of a world that no longer existed. Of _her._ _Have I really become that desperate?_ Taking a sigh that seemed heavier than usual, he glanced about at the small room.

At the far end was a map of _Mitteleuropa_, with the orderly layout of the Alpine Confederation at its very center. His eyes focused on the large dot symbolizing Vaduz, reminding the Nation that he would have to leave soon to meet up with the siblings. If it wasn't their _very_ intimate bonding sessions that unnerved him at times, it seemed as though they were more concerned with Romano and his Mafia cronies than helping explore the wastes beyond his cottage, despite their supposed neutrality. At the rightmost edge far beyond the ruins, he could make out the boundaries of Partium, one of the many Survivor-Nations to emerge from the chaos of Doomsday. And while he had no grudges with the boy, having had good trade and relations via the Danube, it still struck Austria how he was under the wing of the Transylvanians, through them recognized by the world as Hungary's successor.

_Gott in Himmel...not now..._ He forced back another surge of memories at the mere mention of her name, his cravat feeling all the more constraining. It was painful enough realizing that she may never be coming back. And now he seemed to be running out of options. His mind tried going over the rumors circulating over the past years of a rather _different_ young girl in Sopron whose description seemed to resemble _her_ all too well. _Not helping. Not helping...can't lose face now! Hold it together, damn you!_Before his mind could slide further, the more conscious part of him noticed the sound of the door opening. "Is anyone there?" he asked in a barely controlled monotone. "I am not in the mood to..."

It parted to reveal a figure he never expected to see after all these years. A playful, yet warm smile crossed her face. Something seemed _off_ about her which he couldn't explain. Yet she still wore the same country dress. Still had a fragrant flower on her hair. Still beautiful and vibrant. He recognized her all too well. Nation. Warrior. Servant. Friend. Wife. Lover. Elizaveta...

"_Ungarn_?"

"Who else, _Szerelem_?" She winked mischievously, if somewhat forced. "After all, we _did_ promise to meet the other night. And..." To Austria's surprise, the embodiment of the Magyars suddenly embraced him, which he warmly, though awkwardly returned. The Nation himself struggled to overcome a loss for words as a semblance of formality took hold.

"It really...has been too long, my lady. But please. You must be tired..."

-o-

They had a quiet candlelit dinner not long after, Austria managing to quickly prepare some _strudel_ and a few simple dishes despite their less than idyllic surroundings. Still, she seemed to enjoy every bite.

"I never expected that you'd come over Elizaveta," he started haltingly, managing a smile. "I would have offered a more suitable selection, even some goulash, had I known."

"It's still definitely better than Gilbert's," she smirked, before faking a pout at the mention of Prussia. "You'd think that after a while, that self-absorbed buffoon would lighten up with the whole beer and sausage thing!"

"Some things really don't change, do they?" He chuckled, if unconvincingly. It seemed so quaint and natural but too good to be real. And yet, here he was, conversing with Hungary and enjoying her company, as though nothing happened the past 26 years. As though it was the 1980s or even the Dual Monarchy all over again. _As though you didn't... _But just as he was about to lapse into another painful flashback, he felt her hands calmly reach over and slide into his as though she knew the Nation as much as himself, a look of soft concern on her face. Before his mind could rationally respond, he felt her tugging at his coat and lifting him up.

As the sun set around the couple, she whispered to his ear with a vaguely seductive voice. "Can we be husband and wife once more, dear? Like old times?"

Being a gentleman, he willingly obliged.

-o-

The night that followed seemed to go on forever. Neither of them was sure if it was lust, passion or simply love, but neither cared. Whether it was undressing her or taking in every part of her remarkably clean, almost _angelic_ body, everything seemed all too _perfect_ for Austria. They took as much time as they wanted, savoring every single touch, sweat, surge of pleasure and moment of unity, their bodies rediscovering each other amidst a symphony of rawness and beauty. All their faults, quarrels and pains no longer seemed to matter. So long as they had each other, right there and then, it was enough. But as ecstasy gave way to a quiet embrace, reality began to seep in.

_This isn't right,_ he thought in guilt, trying his best not to ruin the moment. Yet he didn't want to let her go, fearing that at any moment, he would wake up alone and find that it was all just another cruel dream. Struggling not to fall asleep, he could no longer hold anything back. _Not to you..._

"A-Are you..."

"I'm really here, Roderich," Hungary replied soothingly as she brought his hand back to her soft chest. There was a somber look on her face even as she played with the aristocrat's hair. "Don't worry, I won't lie. But you've figured it out...haven't you?"

He nodded, blushing as he found it harder to look at her. It was a cold fact accepting that nothing lasts forever. People die. Monuments fade. Even long-lived Nations like himself would go away in time, little more than footnotes in history textbooks. _But if not for Doomsday..._ "My apologies, Elizaveta..." he finally muttered in a breaking voice. "Those..._bastards_ killed you! I shouldn't have known tha-"

"_Nem._" She brought his face toward hers, tears clearly visible. "If there's anyone who's sorry, it's me. I can only imagine what it must be like for you. Those first years...the pleading...I really tried to get to you as soon as I could. Even though I'm already dead...it was never my intention to hurt you. God gave me this chance to visit you...but my time...my _life_ ended years ago...I'm sorry...sorry..."

He brought their bodies closer together, using what little energy he still had. "You don't...have to worry," he gasped. "After all that's happened...Even if it's...the end...for us...I have no regrets. _Ich liebe dich._"

Taking his glasses off, she brought him in for one last kiss. He wanted so much to stay this way for as long as he could, whispering sweet nothings and acting as though there would be a tomorrow. If only he still had the energy to keep himself from drifting away, even as he felt her body slowly fading.

"Please look after our daughter," she whispered as they held on to each other, her voice and touch growing more distant. "This isn't the end. We'll see each other again...that's a promise." And with those words, Austria closed his eyes and slept. It was the best slumber he had in years.

-o-

"_Herr_ Edelstein?" Austria found himself staring at Franz, his newly pressed suit barely masking the nervous, awkward sweat. He had just finished packing and was about to get his ticket when the young assistant showed up on his doorstep.

"I suppose there's good reason for interrupting my departure?"

There was a clipped nod. "There's a, um, young girl here who likes to speak with you. She's waiting in the car and is _very_ adamant in seeing you right now..." He turned towards the meticulously restored BMW. "You can come out, _Fraulein_."

"Why all of a sudden Franz?" the aristocrat sighed with a vague sense of recognition, only to catch a glimpse of the girl, barely past 10 at best and wearing a second-hand coat and pants. But what struck him was the fact that she seemed to have the same hair and fierceness in her eyes as her predecessor. _Very much like her..._

"Her name is Julia, sir," the man continued, beckoning her to move closer. "She wants to know about her family. And if I could add, she...well, looks very much like the lady in the old photos. _Frau_ Héderváry, I believe..."

The Nation bit back a tinge of surprise. Even now, he wondered solemnly whether last night, against all common sense, really happened. And yet, there was also a sense of consolation, if not closure. For at the back of his mind, he knew that Hungary would always be there in his heart, perhaps even watching over him at that very moment. To see through this brave new world now didn't seem such a foolish thought after all. All the while a deeper conviction kept coming back, vowing that they would be together again. _And until then, it's best that I live up to my end of our promise._ He took a deep breath, taking care not to ruin the fresh flower conspicuously left by his bedside that morning alongside the container. He could still smell the scent coming from it.

"Is this the wrong time, sir?"

"_Nein._ Please welcome her in," he said with an unusual hint of warm anticipation. It would take some time to rebuild her part of the wasteland to be sure. But Sopron could be the hope the wastes may very well be waiting for, and he could very well be around to see it become a reality. _It would also be nice to have a new member in the family._ A clear smile entered his face as he prepared to make his way towards her. "I suppose there's still time to rest, after all. Her mother would appreciate it."


End file.
